


Legislaceration

by Geist



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Futanari, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geist/pseuds/Geist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade unexpectedly finds herself in Terezi's room. Terezi is quick to take advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legislaceration

"Well now, let's see what you're made of, shall we? Hee hee hee." Terezi cackled as she eyed the human named Jade hanging before her. A series of shenanigans involving an appearifier had landed the young adventurer aboard a hollowed out meteor, specifically, one belonging to a troll named Terezi Pyrope. Jade and Terezi were not entirely strangers, having encountered each other before via online chat. However, Terezi had wasted no time in hitting Jade over the head and taking her prisoner. When she'd awakened, Jade found herself balanced on tiptoes, her hands tightly bound together and tied to some point in the ceiling above her.

Jade groaned. Her head ached and there was a bruise where Terezi had hit her. "Look," she said, "you're one of those trolls, aren't you? The ones who've been bothering us for ages? You must know this is a mistake. I need to carry on, otherwise we're all doomed!"

"I know." Terezi smirked. "It won't hurt if I have a little fun before you go, though."

"Fun? What do you mean?" Terezi merely grinned and drew closer to Jade. For the first time, Jade noticed that Terezi was wearing nothing more than a pair of black leather panties with a zipper in the crotch, and a corset that pushed her budding breasts upwards and outwards, making them look larger than they really were. The young troll girl's nipples, darker than the rest of her grey skin, were hard and erect. Jade gulped. She hadn't expected anyhting like this on her adventure.

Terezi was almost touching Jade now. "Let me taste what you look like." The troll took a lock of Jade's hair and twirled it between her fingers, before bringing it to her mouth. She gave the strands a long, slow langorous lick, savouring the colour. "Mmmmm. Black. Love it. Now, your skin..." Terezi released Jade's hair and licked her cheek. Jade whimpered and tried to turn away, but the rope holding her up barely twisted at all.

"Pink! You are pink!" crowed Terezi. "The others said you were but I never believed them. How could any creature be pink? You humans are so silly!"

"We're not that pink," Jade grumbled.

"You totally are. Okay, let's see about that mouth." Terezi's intentions caught Jade by surprise, and her mouth hung open for a moment as her breath caught. The troll didn't waste a moment and locked her lips against Jade's. Jade's eyes shot wide open as she received the unwanted kiss. She could barely overcome her surprise. She felt like she should resist, but Terezi's tongue felt so warm, so...right. Jade closed her eyes and let the feeling wash over her.

Terezi, for her part, seemed to be in ecstasy. She wrapped her arms around Jade, one hand caressing Jade's back, the other pushing her head against Terezi's as hard as the troll girl could manage. The kiss lasted until Terezi had to breathe. She pulled away and gasped.

"You humans have red tongues! Oh Gog, it's amazing! I could kiss you all day."

"Troll..." moaned Jade.

"Terezi. Call me Terezi. Or mistress...I think I'd like to be called mistress."

"I'm not going to call you mistress...Terezi. But I think I liked it too."

"Hee hee hee. Yes, I like this a lot. But there's other parts of you as well."

Terezi bent her head again and licked Jade's shirt. "White and..." Terezi trailed her tongue downwards, catching on one of Jade's erect nipples. Jade gasped. "...blue," finished Terezi as she found the decal on Jade's shirt. "And someone's getting excited, judging by the little rocks you've got under there."

"Hey, you can talk, Miss Pointy-Tits." Jade grumbled.

"Huh? What do you..." Terezi broke off her sentence and briefly fondled her breasts, feeling the hardness of her own nipples. "Oooh, I guess you're right, hee hee hee! But still, you talked back to me. That's very naughty. You know what happens to naughty girls?"

"No, but I bet I won't like it."

"Punishment!" Terezi eyes glinted beneath her sunglasses, and her hands shot out and tore away Jade's shirt and skirt. The decal on the shirt flickered and died as the nanoscale circuitry powering its randomisation function came apart. Jade squealed and struggled, trying to jerk her hands out from the tight constraints of the rope. She felt very exposed and vulnerable, standing there in nothing more than her socks and panties.

"Hee hee hee. I can smell your fear." Terezi put her mouth to Jade's chest and licked her nipple again. "Still hot for it though, aren't you?" She sucked the hard little nub into her mouth and bit down, ever so gently. Jade squeaked, Terezi's needle-sharp teeth pricking the sensitive skin. Terezi pulled away and grinned.

"I could get soooo much delicious red out of you. Lucky for you you've got that mouth of yours, hmm?"

Terezi walked behind Jade and rummaged around in a cupboard. Jade tried to turn around to see what she was getting, but the rope was too stiff to allow her to rotate. Suddenly, Terezi was close to her again, rubbing something soft up and down her back.

"For gross insubordination to a member of the feared Legislacerators..."

"What? What are...?" Jade was puzzled by Terezi's sudden segue into non-sequitur.

"I'm roleplaying, shut up."

"Okaaaaay..."

"...and for the additional crime of being a hot little bitch with a cute bottom..."

"Really?"

"...believe it. This court sentences you to the most agonising and humiliating punishment."

Terezi walked out in front of Jade, who gasped when she saw that the troll was carrying a short rod with a tangle of black leather strips sprouting from the end.

"A whipping with the cat of nine tails." Terezi raised the whip.

Jade stammered, "T-Terezi, I don't think...AAAAAAGH!" Jade's words were cut off as Terezi slashed the whip across Jade's chest, the leather thongs biting into her skin and leaving a stripy pattern of welts. Jade squealed and twisted in her bondage, her back arching as she desperately tried to avoid the next blow while maintaining her precarious tip-toeing position.

Terezi was merciless. She swung the whip again and again, moving across Jade's body slowly, methodically. Jade whimpered and yelped whenever the leather strips caught a sensitive point or struck an already tenderised area of skin. Soon the entire front of her torso was covered in welts. Terezi stepped behind Jade and the sounds of leather on flesh and Jade's screams started up again.

Terezi landed one final blow, just above Jade's buttocks, then stopped, panting heavily. Jade felt like she'd run a marathon, her body was on fire, she was covered in sweat, her cheeks were flushed. She was panting twice as fast as Terezi. "Please, no more," She gasped.

"Awwww, but it's so fun." Terezi grinned. She walked back in front of Jade and, without warning, cupped her hand around Jade's panty-clad crotch. Jade squealed and blushed. "Terezi, what are you...oh no!" Jade's cheeks became even more red as she realised her panties were damp. Terezi's fingers came away coated in a light covering of pussy juice.

"Hee hee hee. Looks like you're enjoying it, anyway." It was true. As the pain faded from Jade's body, her nerves tingled with excitement and her head swam as endorphins rushed into her bloodstream.

"Maybe a little. Are you going to do...more."

"Oh yes. Here I come!" Another squeal escaped Jade's lips as Terezi reached out and tore off her panties. Apart from her socks, she was totally naked now, with nothing but a thin sheen of juices covering her puffy pussy lips. Terezi brought the ruined panties to her lips and gave them a brief suck.

"Ah, the taste of white mixed with your secretions. It's intoxicating."

"Ewww."

"Don't knock it until you've tried it. Punishment!" Terezi skipped behind Jade and aimed her whip at the girl's buttocks. Once again, leather met skin, once again, Jade's screams and wails filled the room. Before long, Jade and Terezi were panting again.

"You're tough, I'll give you that," said Terezi as she rubbed her hand over Jade's reddened butt. Jade merely groaned in response.

"Still enjoying it? Your skin feels so alive, doesn't it? Much more and it would get really painful, and you wouldn't like it so much then, but right now you're at just the right point." Terezi circled round Jade, stopping to grip Jade's chin. "One more stroke of the whip." Seemingly from nowhere, Terezi produced a coin, one side unmarked, the other with a line scored across it. "The coin decides where. Heads, it's across your tits again. Tails, that sweet little pussy of yours gets its first taste." Terezi flipped the coin and pulled Jade into a deep kiss, their tongues dancing as the coin span through the air.

The coin landed with a clink. Terezi broke the kiss. Jade squinted down at the floor and saw that the coin had landed on its unmarked side. "It's heads," she said with relief.

"What is?" Terezi said, feigned confusion in her voice.

"The coin, silly!"

"Coin? I see no coin." Terezi smirked evilly and brought the whip up between Jade's legs. An ear-piercing scream filled the room as Jade's most sensitive area was flayed by the leather strips. The sensations proved too much for Jade. She burst into tears, great heaving sobs wracking her body. Terezi put the whip down and wrapped her arms around Jade.

"Good girl, good girl. Wait a moment, and it'll feel better." Jade sobbed on Terezi's shoulder for minute or two, then raised her head.

"You're right," she sniffled, a weak smile crossing her face. "It does feel good. Like the others. It was just a bit...intense."

"That's right, hee hee hee. You weren't used to it. Feeling better?" Jade nodded and smiled again. "Stay where you are. Time for something that will make us both feel great."

Terezi disappeared behind her captive and rummaged around in the cupboard again. Jade jumped at a sudden scraping noise behind her.

"Just putting a chair in place," Terezi reassured her. "I'll need somewhere to sit for this next bit." She walked round Jade and held up a strange, veiny tube that looked like it was made of grey rubber. She was also holding a rope, which trailed up into the ceiling. Jade guessed it had something to do with the bonds holding her up.

"We Alternians are very good at biotechnology," cooed Terezi, fondling the tube. "This is a particularly interesting piece. Any idea what it does?"

Jade shook her head, mystified.

"Watch." Terezi unzipped her leather panties, letting a flap in the crotch open, allowing her free access to her pussy. Terezi spread her labia, the fleshy flaps shiny with moisture, and pulled back her clit hood, letting the engorged jewel within peek out. She pressed the end of tube against it.

Jade watched, amazed, as the end of the tube began to distort, widening out to encompass the top of Terezi's vulva. The grey rubber looked more and more like a living thing with every second that passed, swelling with Terezi's turquoise blood and developing a large, bulbous head. Terezi moaned as her new cock merged with her clitoris, integrating its nerves with hers. Almost as quickly as it had started, the dong stopped its changes. Terezi now had a fully fledged dick topping the slit of her vagina.

"That's...incredible," gasped Jade.

"Isn't it?" Terezi smirked, giving the shaft a long, slow stroke. A pearly droplet of precum appeared at the tip.

"And you're going to..."

"Put it in you, yes. Why? Don't you want me to?"

"I want it." Jade quickly replied.

"Then you shall have it. Now be a good girl and wait a few seconds."

Terezi sat on the chair behind Jade and tugged on the rope she was holding, which was connected to a pulley system which in turn was connected to the rope holding up Jade's arms. The pulley system unlocked, and Jade felt the rope slacken. Her legs, exhausted from standing on tiptoe for so long, refused to hold her up. She collapsed into Terezi's lap, the troll girl catching her as she did so.

"Hope you've got more life left in you than that. You'll need it for the next bit."

Terezi pulled Jade against her, pushing her chest into her lover's back. Jade squirmed, feeling the hard points of Terezi's nipples poking her, the corset she wore and, above all, that huge, exciting, exotic cock rubbing between her buttocks.

"No more waiting," Jade moaned. "Put it in."

"Your wish is my command."

Terezi's hands wrapped themselves around Jade's thighs, lifting her up. The head of Terezi's cock rubbed against Jade's pussy, gently teasing it open, her copious juices flowing out and dripping onto Terezi's thighs. Jade moaned, bucking her hips, willing Terezi to plunge inside.

With sudden vigour, Terezi lowered her lover, impaling Jade on her cock. Jade gasped as her insides were suddenly widened to accomodate the huge invader. Terezi moaned, everything the cock felt was transmitted as a jolt of pleasure directly to her clit. She began to pump in and out, thrusting as ahard as she could while using her hands to slide Jade up and down.

Jade whimpered in pleasure as her pussy adapted to their lovemaking. Jade had experimented with dildos plenty of times before, but Terezi was going deeper than anything she'd tried, virgin nerves responding to brand new sensations. Jade threw herself into the lovemaking with wild abandon, grinding against the phallus, trying to find the angle that gave her the most pleasure.

Encouraged by her lover's response, Terezi started thrusting even harder. She leaned forward and began to nibble at Jade's neck. Jade moaned, rewarding Terezi's tenderness by pushing against her cock some more, meeting Terezi's motions with complementary ones of her own. She was getting close, every nerve tingling with a build up of sensual feeling. She just wanted...needed a little more stimulation. Her bound hands flew to her crotch, and she began to rub at her pussy, but the tight rope holding them together restricted her fingers.

"Terezi," she groaned, "please, play with my clit."

"Oh, you want a little more, do you? Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

Terezi shifted her grip and reached round to rest her hand against Jade's crotch. As she ramped her speed up again, she began to stroke Jade's most sensitive area, her skillful fingers teasing, tormenting, occasionally touching Jade's pearl. Jade writhed in ecstasy, the added sensation bringing her so close to the edge. Her eyelids fluttered, her toes curled, her pulse raced...

The climax came so suddenly Jade was unprepared for it. She felt the rush of release surge through her body, electrifying every nerve. With involuntary strength, her hips slammed back against Terezi's crotch, squashing their bodies together. Terezi gapsed as the motion brought her to orgasm, her temporary cock shooting messages of pleasure into her most sensitive spot. Designed to be as realistic as possible, the phallus twitched once and shot a load of sticky, semen-like substance into Jade's pussy. Terezi screamed out her orgasm, savouring the new feelings brought by the cock.

Their mutual climaxes over, the two girls collapsed against each other, panting heavily. Terezi pulled her rapidly softening cock out of Jade's pussy, fake semen dripping across her thighs as she did so.

"When you...huff...tied me up, I wasn't expecting it to end like this," gasped Jade.

"I didn't think it would be so intense. I think I almost bit off more than I could chew."

"Hey, I'm the one who's helpless here."

"True." Terezi smiled and pressed her lips against Jade's. The two melted into a kiss. Neither of them could think of a time when they'd felt closer to someone.

Sighing, Terezi broke the kiss. "This was wonderful," she said, "but you need to get going. Like you said, we're all doomed if your group doesn't finish the game."

Jade nodded. "I know."

Terezi slid out from underneath Jade and untied her hands. Unsteadily, Jade got to her feet, her legs weakened from their exertions. Terezi helped her up, holding her until she could stand on her own.

"I'd better get rid of this," said Terezi, plucking at the flaccid phallus drooping from her crotch. She pulled, and it came away easily, revealing her erect, throbbing clit, which was flushed a bright, angry turquoise.

"Hee hee," Jade giggled, "it looks like it's mad that you didn't give it any attention."

"Hee hee hee. Yeah, one of the side effects. Next time, maybe."

"And there will be one. Now, I need a shower and some new clothes. You ruined mine."

"Heh, sorry."

Terezi pointed Jade towards her asteroid hive's ablution block, and set about gathering together some of her clothes for Jade to wear. Soon Jade was washed, dried and dressed in Terezi's customary black t-shirt and pants. She was standing on the hive's disappearifying dias, ready to go on her way. She plucked at the Libra symbol on her new shirt and frowned.

"I think I'm going to miss my old shirt. But thanks anyway. Maybe next time I'll be the one to shred your clothes."

"I think I'd actually kind of enjoy that. You...did mean it, right? About coming back?"

"Of course. I have to get my revenge after all."

The two shared one last, brief kiss. Then Terezi activated the disappearifier and Jade vanished in a flash of light. An uncustomary sadness filled the troll girl. Jade was someone special. Terezi had never met anyone quite like her before. Terezi grinned. Her imagination was filling with all the things she'd do to her new friend when next they met.

"Hee hee hee," she cackled.


End file.
